


Misunderstandings

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Zane asked Jay to be his valentine, but somehow took it the wrong way. Little did he know, Zane knew exactly what he was talking about.





	Misunderstandings

It was Valentine’s Day, and the sun was shining brightly. The ninja group had decided to spend the day together, doing various activities without getting caught up in the drama of romance. By drama they mostly meant Jay and Nya, but they left that bit out. They planned to just relax and enjoy the company of a group when the world wasn’t at stake. Nothing to defend, no villains to fight.

Zane pulled Jay aside to speak to him. “Jay, may I speak with you for a moment?” 

The blue ninja raised an eyebrow, confused. “Uh sure?” 

“I have noticed that it is Valentine’s Day, and I have a question for you.” The nindroid spoke seriously.

“Need help with a girl? I can help you out with that-!” He was quickly interrupted.

“No, it is nothing like that.” Zane seemed almost nervous, but not quite.

Jay tilted his head. “Huh?” 

The nindroid made eye contact. “Will you be my valentine?”

To Jay, the words almost didn’t seem real. Did he even know what that meant? “What? Zane, you know what that means, right!?” Jay felt his face heat up from nervousness.

“It is meant for the person you love most. While I enjoy the company of all our friends, I find you to be the one I have grown closest to.” Zane spoke plainly. “I consider you to be my best friend.” 

“Friend valentines? Oh man! I thought that you meant something else!” Jay was quick to brush it off, assuming it wasn’t that serious. Little did he know, it was.

“No, I feel that you misunderstand-!” Zane attempted to speak, but his sentence was stopped as another voice was heard.

“Hey, guys! Are you coming or what?” Kai called after the two, as they were already so far along.

“Uh, we’ll talk about it later. We gotta go!” Jay rushed to meet the group, sprinting. Zane stood for a moment, thinking, before running after them as well.

The group had walked a fair distance, yet the topic was still on his mind. Zane had no clue if Jay understood correctly and took a moment to consult the most experienced member of the group in romance. 

“Nya?” Zane asked as if he needed permission to speak. “I have a question, if I may.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Nya replied casually, stopping as she turned to face him.

“If I wanted to display my affections for someone, how should I go about it?” Zane seemed almost nervous in his tone.

“Why would you ask me? Because I’m a girl?” The nindroid quickly attempted to cover up, as Nya simply laughed. “It’s okay! It’s just a joke, y’know?”

“Ah, yes.” Zane sighed. “Is there a way you can assist me?”

“Hmm, I’d say, since it’s valentine’s day… Maybe flowers? Chocolates? Stuffed animals? Those are the more traditional route, though it all depends on who you like.” She paused to think before raising an eyebrow. “Is it Jay?”

His mouth hung open in shock. “How did you know?”

“I kinda picked up on it when you two separated from the group.” Nya spoke as if it were obvious.

Zane quickly lowered his head. “I apologize if this interferes with your relationship with him. It is not my intention to cause any strife, I just felt that I should act now before it became too late.”

“No, don’t worry too much. We aren’t exactly together together, we’re taking a break from all that stuff. We only work sometimes and other times it’s just hard to be in the same room as him!” She exhaled. “I don’t mean to vent, but he’s just such a handful sometimes.”

“A handful?” She nodded at his question. “That is alright, I have two hands.” 

Nya found herself chuckling at the statement. “You sure do!” She looked around and saw the group far ahead. “We need to get back to them before they think anything’s up. C’mon!” She grabbed his hand and ran after the group, getting only minor weird looks.

Zane remained in thought. What would Jay want? What could he do to make him understand? He had no idea. Sure, he’s spent a lot of time with the blue ninja, but does he really know? He went on to the best person to ask.

“Cole? May I speak with you?” Zane lightly touched Cole’s arm.

“Oh? Am I the next person you pull aside?” The black ninja smirked. “Yeah, whatcha need?”

“You are very close with Jay, am I correct?” Cole nodded before Zane continued. “What are things that he enjoys?”

“Uh, dude, you’ve known him for as long as I have! Then again, you were always a little weird towards the beginning.” Cole paused, rubbing his chin with his hand. “Hmm, I know he likes almost every kind of candy, he’s really got a taste for sweets. Sugar’s probably one of his favorite things in the world.”

“Thank you for your assistance, I’ll keep it in mind.” Zane lowered his head in gratitude.

“Hey, why did you want to know, anyway?” Cole raised an eyebrow.

The nindroid spoke honestly. “I desired to display my affections for him, due to it being valentine’s day.”

“But he’s…” Cole gaped. “Zane! You’re a homewrecker!”

“A-ah, what?” He tilted his head in confusion. “Homewrecker?”

“He’s like, in love with Nya!” Cole stated the obvious.

“I had spoken to her and she seemed distressed in her relationship with him, stating that they were taking time away from each other. She had expressed her support and advised me on how to go about it.” Zane assured.

“Oh man! I thought you were going to cause some serious damage there!” 

“It is not my intention to cause harm-.” For the second time today, Zane’s words were cut off.

“Hey, Zane!” Lloyd called back. “Why do you keep pulling everyone out?” The group quickly reunited to speak.

“I simply had some questions,” Zane could see both Cole and Nya shaking their heads at him, “regarding the holiday.”

“And you ask them?” Kai asked. 

“I wanted to know the traditions of valentine’s day, as I do not have much prior knowledge. I assumed that they would know the most due to their romantic encounters.”

From then, the day progressed as normal. Well, as normal as it could be, considering. Jay and Nya were surprisingly distant. Not so surprisingly, Kai was throwing out pickup line after pickup line. Whether he was serious or just having fun, nobody knew. 

Zane had come to Jay before the days end, prepared with everything he had purchased that day. Though he was mildly nervous, he was prepared for almost any outcome. 

“You may have misinterpreted my intentions earlier in the day.” He presented a bouquet first, watching Jay’s expression carefully. “I do fully intend to imply romantic interest.”

“You… You meant it?” Jay was shocked, but also flattered. 

“Of course. I find you quite appealing and I wanted to act while I still can.” 

The blue ninja smiled sheepishly, almost lost for words. “Uh- thanks! I thought I was gonna be spending the holiday all alone.” He held onto the flowers, looking down into them, as if examining their beauty. The bouquet was a mix between blue and white roses, showing both their respective colors and implying pure intentions.

“I had spoken to Nya and I understand that you are in distress with your relationship. I do not want to pressure you, but I would like to provide you with some comfort. Regardless of what the future may hold, I will remain by your side, as a friend or more. That is up to you.” Zane had offered his hand to the blue ninja. “I will attempt to ask you once more, with my intentions stated. Jay, will you be my valentine?”

Jay blushed, and for a moment he almost looked as if he would cry. Before the nindroid could address it, Jay wrapped his arms around him. “Yes! Absolutely!” He pulled back to make eye contact. “I didn’t think you knew what you were saying before. I thought…” Jay trailed off for a moment, almost lost in his own head.

“It is alright.” Zane spoke, placing his hands on Jay’s waist. “May I… kiss you?”

Jay didn’t answer with words. He pulled Zane down to meet his lips. In that moment, it felt as if sparks flew. The two almost didn’t know when to let go, but Jay had to breathe after a while. 

The blue ninja panted softly, his cheeks flushed. “Oh, man. We just did that.” He giggled breathlessly. Zane grinned before pulling him into another embrace. It was somehow warm, as if his arms were a blanket. 

“I do have more gifts, if you want them.” The nindroid spoke softly.

Jay almost jumped out of his arms. “There’s still more? I didn’t even think to get you anything!”

For once, Zane was the one to laugh. Jay was almost confused at the sudden display of emotion, but when he saw the nindroid truly look happy, he couldn’t help but smile. The two had a strange understanding of one another, and from that came a relationship like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for this being slightly all over the place, my mind is going way too fast for my fingers to type. Comments and critique are appreciated!


End file.
